$-\dfrac{6}{2} + \dfrac{5}{3} = {?}$
Answer: $ = - {\dfrac{6 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{5 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{18}{6}} + {\dfrac{10}{6}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{18} + {10}}{6} $ $ = -\dfrac{8}{6}$